


Special Day Servant

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: For Nozomi’s birthday, Maki decides to try and do something a bit different as a present. Something more special. Something right up Nozomi’s alley. She’s already regretting it.





	Special Day Servant

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for Nozomi. Posted it on time, but not here.

Maki had a problem. Nozomi's birthday was just around the corner, and she still hadn't come up with the proper present to give her. It hadn't been an issue for the previous two birthdays that they'd known each other. When Nozomi had turned eighteen, Maki had barely known her. At nineteen, she'd gotten her what she'd hoped was a special deck of tarot cards, since it was something that she liked. Her twentieth birthday was different, though. This would be her first birthday that they'd celebrate as a couple. Something as simple as a deck of cards or a crystal ball just weren't going to cut it anymore. It had to be much more special than that.

She'd never expected her crush in her first year of high school to turn into something more, especially since she'd just assumed that Nozomi was dating Eli in the worst-kept secret in the school. That's what everybody believed. So it came as a big shock to her to hear that they'd never been dating at all: that they'd truly been just 'gal pals'. In a flash of stupid brilliance, she'd dropped everything she was doing and drove all the way to Nozomi's campus. She'd ran up to Nozomi's door and knocked on it until Nozomi opened it up, and she'd breathlessly asked her out then and there. There probably wouldn't have been any other time where she'd feel that kind of numbing confidence, so she felt very, very lucky that Nozomi had said yes. After standing there with a confused look on her face for nearly a minute, anyway.

So now it was June and she was running out of time. She'd tried to think of anything special she could do while sitting in class, but she kept drawing a blank. Whatever she thought of just wasn't good enough. At this point, she had little recourse but to do something she really didn't want to do: call Nico for advice. That's how she ended up in Nico's apartment the next day, staring at her with crossed arms and a very unamused expression.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. That's my advice. Take it or leave it."

"But..." Maki's cheeks started to turn red, her gaze dropping down to her knees. "That's so embarrassing..."

"Well of course it is to _you_ , because you're a prude. Have you two really never done any roleplaying in the bedroom?"

"I'm not answering that..." Her blush worsened as she refused to meet Nico's eyes. She didn't want to admit that there was any validity to what Nico was saying, especially out loud. Nico would probably laugh at her if she knew that her and Nozomi had only recently had their first time together. "You really don't have any other ideas besides... uh, besides that?"

"Nothing as good as that one. Believe me, it'll work." Ugh, she really didn't want to think of _why_ Nico knew it'd work. "Now look, being a maid isn't all smiles and 'how do ya do's'. You've got to really commit to the role, even if it's just for one day. So I'm gonna help you do some research, since I know you'd screw up Nozomi's birthday without my help." She smirked at the embarrassed, affronted look Maki was giving her. "Also, we'll need to go see Kotori. She still has a maid outfit in all of your sizes." She briefly looked at Maki's chest, which had grown a bit over the last two years. "She'll need to do some edits to it, though, since you've... grown since we wore those outfits." She muttered something under her breath that Maki didn't catch, though it sounded somewhat like an insult.

"Do we really have to get Kotori involved? I don't need everyone knowing I'm even entertaining this idea." It was bad enough that she was considering dressing up like a maid for Nozomi's birthday. She didn't need all of their friends knowing about it as well.

"If you want the outfit, you're going to have to. What's the big deal? Neither of us are going to tell anybody else, so don't blow a gasket. You know, you rich people are so inconsiderate when us commoners try to help you out."

"Like you've ever considered yourself a commoner." Maki rolled her eyes, but as loathe as she was to admit it, Nico did have a point. She was trying to help, and Maki was just dismissing it out of hand. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Well, it _would_ be a bad idea, but she had a feeling that Nozomi would really like it. So it'd be a bad idea, but for good reasons. "Look, I'll do it, alright? Just please don't tell anyone else about it."

"I knew you'd come around." Nico winked and gave Maki a thumbs up. "Nico would never disclose a secret." Somehow Maki doubted that, but she didn't have much choice now. "Alright, let's go head over and see Kotori. I'll let her know we're coming, so she can kick Honoka and Umi out for a bit. Let's go!"

"Somehow I know I'm going to regret this..."

* * *

"When you told me that you were coming over, and that I needed to get Honoka and Umi out of the dorm, I didn't realize this was what you meant." Kotori sighed as she tied up her robe, hiding her peach lace lingerie from view. She looked over at Maki, who was determinedly staring down at her shoes with a bright red blush on her face. "Maki, it's okay. You can look now."

"Sorry," Maki mumbled, finally looking up to face Kotori. Yup, she was already regretting it. Starting to regain her bearings, she then glared at Nico. "Why didn't you tell her exactly why we were coming?!"

"To be fair, I... kinda just texted her without thinking." Nico laughed and waved off the mistake. "But now that we're here, I'm sure Kotori won't mind helping you out. Right baby?"

"I suppose so." Kotori sighed, but cheered right back up when she got back to the subject at hand. "So you want to be Nozomi's maid for her birthday? That's adorable, Maki! Let me just get your measurements and I'll have that old outfit perfect for you! Just come into the bedroom." Both Nico and Maki followed Kotori into her bedroom, where she led them to a full length mirror. She brought a small stool over and set it down for Maki. "Stand here, please."

Maki stood on the stool, getting flashbacks to Kotori taking her measurements back in high school. It hadn't become any less embarrassing now, and she shuddered when Kotori pulled her measuring tape around her breasts. She couldn't make eye contact with either Kotori or Nico, so she just stared up at the ceiling instead. It wouldn't make it go by any quicker if she made a fuss, though. Hopefully this would all be done soon, so that she could get this crazy idea done with. Next year, she was just going to drop a stack of Yen on Nozomi's head.

"Alright, there we go!" Kotori smiled and pulled away after what seemed like hours. "It shouldn't take too long to have the outfit readjusted before Nozomi's birthday, so you don't have to worry about that. I'll text you when it's done, and you can come pick it up." Maki just nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "Now, let's talk about the rest of the outfit. What kind of lingerie do you have?" She was no longer relieved.

"I think she should wear a thong. Black preferably. I bet Nozomi would like that kind of thing." Maki's jaw dropped as she listened to them casually talk about what underwear she should wear. This couldn't possibly be happening. "But should she wear a bra? I dunno..."

"Ooh, she could wear a push-up bra. Just to give the girls a little 'oomph'. Now, what about black stockings-"

"Okay, I think we're done talking about what I'm going to wear!" She took a deep breath, only to find both Nico and Kotori staring at her. "What are you looking at me for?"

"Maki, what did I tell you? It's not all smiles with being a maid. Especially a sexy maid. The entire outfit is very important. We're trying to help you out here, since I know that you'd wear something weak beneath the outfit. Now just shut up and take notes, alright?" Maki gaped at them, finding herself unable to respond to that. It was so maddening, her brain had gone into shock. "Alright, so black stockings. That's a good idea, Kotori. Now I was thinking she could wear a collar as well."

"Mm, that might be too much for their first time doing something like this. Let's go with a choker instead. It's a nice in-between." Kotori clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. "And I think that's it! Unless... Do you think Maki would look good in cat ears?"

"What?!"

"Furry," Nico smirked, waving her hand dismissively. "I think this is good. Were you writing this down, Maki?" They both turned to Maki again, who gulped and looked away from them.

"Of course not! ... I'll just remember it."

"Yeah right. I'm going shopping with you to make sure you get everything right. You'll probably wimp out otherwise. We'll go tomorrow, though." That was at max a twenty-four hour reprieve. She knew that going to Nico for advice was a bad idea. "Alright, final thing. Obviously, with you dressed like that, you and Nozomi are going to do it. I assume you're a complete novice at sex, so we'll need to watch some porn to get you more acquainted with it."

"What?! No! No, absolutely not! We are _not_ watching porn together!"

"What's the big deal? It's just two friends watching hardcore porn together."

"What's the big deal?! Do you even hear the words that come out of your mouth?!" Maki shook her head, standing up and heading for the door. "I am not watching _porn_ with you! I'll watch it on my own! ... I mean, I'm not going to watch it at all... I'm leaving now." She stormed out of Kotori's room, not even looking back to see if they were following her.

"Don't forget, we're going shopping tomorrow!" Nico called after her, but Maki refused to respond. She opened up the front door and stepped outside, then leaned against the now-closed door and slapped her cheeks. If she wasn't careful, she wouldn't even survive long enough to wish Nozomi a happy birthday. This was absolutely the last time she ever went to Nico for advice.

* * *

She knew that Nozomi would be spending time with all of their friends on her birthday if possible. That meant she would only have a certain amount of time to have Nozomi to herself. It would be best if she had Nozomi to herself that night, but she would need to get Eli to vacate the dorm for that to work. Preferably until the next afternoon. To make sure of that, she went to Eli the day before and suggested that she go visit Arisa or something for a couple days. After whatever shenanigans the rest of Muse had planned for Nozomi, of course. Though she didn't say exactly _why_ she wanted Eli to disappear, Eli seemed to understand loud and clear. She just smiled and wished Maki luck, winking for emphasis. The emphasis was not needed.

After all the normal birthday celebrations were finished on the day in question, Maki knew that it was now or never. Of course, Eli, Nico, and Kotori all made sure to look at her meaningfully, like she'd forgotten what she'd planned to do or something. She hadn't been able to think of anything else _but_ that. With the rest of their friends dispersing, she sidled up to Nozomi and shyly asked if she could come over that night. Whether or not Nozomi was keyed in to what was happening, she didn't show. She just smiled and nodded eagerly. All she had to do now was go back to her place and change.

Standing in front of Nozomi's door, she once again thought about how much she was regretting what she was about to do. When she'd tried on the reworked maid outfit that Kotori finished for her, she was appalled at how short the skirt was. It just barely covered her ass. If she dared to bend over, she'd be leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Especially since she'd worn that stupid black thong like Nico had suggested. Shopping with her had been a nightmare that she didn't want to relive ever again, but she'd gotten out with the items that she 'needed'. Besides the shortened maid outfit and the thong, she had on the push-up bra and choker like Kotori had suggested, with thigh-high stockings and small heels to finish it off. They couldn't have raised her height more than an inch, but apparently it was part of the aesthetic. All of it was hidden from public view with a big, brown coat that Nico had let her borrow. It made her feel like a drug dealer, and she was worried someone was going to stop her and place her under arrest.

Before she could come to her senses and hightail it back to her car, she knocked on the door and waited. Each second felt much longer than that to her, and she began to tap her foot impatiently on the ground. When Nozomi opened the door, she went from happy to confused in the blink of an eye. She looked Maki over, paying particular attention to the coat she was wearing. "Maki, when were you going to tell me you started dealing drugs?"

"Ugh, just let me in." Nozomi giggled and stepped aside, letting Maki walk in before closing the door. She really was about to do this, wasn't she? Sighing, she turned to face Nozomi. "Nozomi, I wanted to get you something special for your birthday, and... um, and so..." She was having trouble getting the words out. It was just so damn embarrassing. Rather than trying to salvage her sentence, she decided to just undo the coat and let it fall off of her, revealing the outfit beneath to Nozomi. "I'm your, uh... your present..." She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Woah..." Nozomi gawked at Maki, having a hard time trying to keep her eyes focused on one specific thing. She was used to seeing Maki in her school uniform, or casual clothes otherwise. But this... this was new. She finally was able to focus specifically on Maki's face, though it was hard, since she really wanted to keep staring at her cleavage. "So... you're gonna be my maid for the night, then?" Maki nodded, and Nozomi broke out into a big grin. "Awesome! I gotta say, this is a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you were into this, Maki."

"Don't get used to it," Maki muttered, before realizing that talking back wasn't something a maid was supposed to do. That was so against her usual ways. "Um, I mean... What would you have me do for you first? Um... M-Master?" She blushed an ever darker shade of red letting those words out, but it seemed to have a good effect on Nozomi. It seemed like she was transfixed for a second, but she quickly shook herself out of it and went right back to grinning.

"Well, if you're gonna be my maid, then... How about you clean up my room? It's a bit messy, but I'm sure you can take care of it, right?" That threw Maki off at first. She figured that Nozomi was going to ask her to do something more... well, sexual. That's what Nico had said, anyway. Besides, she didn't even bother cleaning her own room. Now she had to clean Nozomi's? Well, she already was committed to this being her present. It wouldn't do her much good to deny the request.

"Yes Master." She started walking over to Nozomi's room, knowing that she was following. There was something weird about calling Nozomi her 'Master'. It was embarrassing, yes, but she'd expected that. She had imagined that it'd feel like calling someone 'sir' or 'ma'am', but it had a different vibe. It was formal, certainly, but it was also... exciting, in a way. Sexy. She felt strangely warm inside because of it, and she didn't like the implications of that.

Nozomi had under-exaggerated when she said her room was a 'bit' messy. There were certain pockets of clean floor, while they rest was covered with a varying mess of clothes and papers. She recognized a few of the gifts Nozomi had been given earlier stacked haphazardly on her desk, and there was even a pizza box - hopefully empty - leaning up against the bed. Turning to Nozomi, she gave her a rather judging look, and got a sheepish smile in return. "I was gonna clean it tomorrow, I swear."

"Uh huh..." Maki rolled her eyes, then bit the bullet and got to work. She wasn't exactly the best person to ask to clean a room, since she didn't have too much experience in doing that. There'd always been someone under her parents' employ to do that. Which is why she didn't own any kind of 'toys', something that Nozomi didn't seem too worried about. When she started to move some of Nozomi's clothes, she found a vibrator just chilling under a shirt. It embarrassed her a lot more than it did the owner, since Nozomi seemed completely nonchalant about it when Maki held it up for her to see.

"I gotta have something to do when you're not here, babe." Maki scowled, still blushing as she went over and put the vibrator in the nightstand drawer. There really was no shame when it came to Nozomi. They were complete opposites in that regard. With that out of the way, she went back to grabbing up Nozomi's clothes and putting them in their respective drawers that were in the closet. She didn't know the proper way to fold any of them, so she hoped Nozomi wouldn't call her out for just shoving them in there.

The most embarrassing - and most thrilling, if she could admit that to herself - part of putting away the clothing was getting to handle Nozomi's underwear. Contrary to what one might believe, she wasn't intimately familiar with every pair of panties that Nozomi had. They hadn't been extremely intimate outside of the occasional passionate makeout session, and they'd only gone to bed together once. That didn't stop her mind from thinking about what the pair of lacy purple panties she picked up would look like stretched over Nozomi's thick ass. Normally she was better at keeping her more sinful thoughts locked up, but it'd become tougher since that first time they'd been truly intimate.

She wasn't completely closed off to anything sexual. It was... nice. Well, it was more than nice. During their first time, Nozomi had made her feel something beyond incredible. Before that, she'd felt that having sex would be too embarrassing. Now, after having done it, she worried that she wasn't good enough at it. That was why she had watched the stupid porn videos that Nico ended up suggesting. Not with her, though. That would've made it even worse. After sitting through over two hours of what could charitably be described as 'really bad' dialogue and ridiculous plot setups, she felt like she'd picked up enough tricks to acquit herself well enough. Putting them into practice would be the real challenge, though.

She'd just assumed that Nozomi was silently watching her. With her back turned, she didn't know what kind of expression Nozomi was making, and she was too nervous to look over her shoulder and check. Instead, she tried to focus on finishing up with the last of the clothes left on the floor. She had to steel herself every time she had to bend over to pick up a bundle of shirts and socks, because she knew that her skirt was short. It didn't take a genius to know that she was flashing Nozomi every time she bent over. She did her best not to think about it, but it became obvious that it was on Nozomi's mind when she felt the older girl's hand rest gently on her ass.

"That thong looks good on you." She didn't even have to look to imagine the grin that was on Nozomi's face. Her hand gently moved up and down on Maki's left cheek, giving it a squeeze when she was finished. It caused her to moan quietly, though not quietly enough to be unnoticed. "Ya know, I really wanted to wait until you'd finished cleaning, but I just don't think I can hold on any longer. I'm quite thirsty, you see." Laughing softly, Nozomi gave Maki a firm smack, which made her yelp. "Stand up, please." Maki did so without any complaint, though she was pouting when she turned to face Nozomi. "Let's go to the bed."

"Yes Master." So now it was going to happen. She started trying to go over in her head all the techniques she'd learned from such enlightened luminaries as 'Hitomi J-Cup', watching as Nozomi took off her shirt and got on the bed. Laying down on her back, Maki was broken from her thoughts as she was caught off guard. She hadn't expected to be the one on top.

"I want you to sit on my face. I'm really looking forward to tasting you." Oh, so she _really_ was going to be on top. She nodded and grabbed her skirt, meaning to take it off, but Nozomi stopped her. "Leave the outfit on, at least for now. I like it on you." Somehow that was _more_ embarrassing than taking it off. She just nodded again and climbed up onto the bed, trying to set herself up so that she could sit on Nozomi's face as comfortably as possible.

When she was in position, Nozomi got her hands under Maki's skirt and pulled her thong to the side, giving her slit an experimental lick. Maki shuddered above Nozomi, already having gotten wet from when Nozomi was touching her ass before. She wanted Nozomi to go for gold right away, but she was too embarrassed to say so. Besides, even if she was able to, she was supposed to be a maid, and that meant she didn't get to tell her Master what to do. That really wasn't supposed to be as arousing as it was.

It was tough to tell whether Nozomi was just feeling her way around down there or just teasing Maki. Either way, it had the same effect. She moaned and leaned forward to hold onto the headboard, hissing whenever Nozomi's tongue went inside her, only to pull back out again. It was a mixture of pleasure and frustration. She was so tempted to just tell Nozomi to eat her out already, but that would probably sound like begging, and a Nishikino never begged.

Thankfully, she didn't have to say anything to get what she desired. Finally Nozomi's tongue entered her again, and this time she didn't seem intent on leaving anytime soon. She could feel Nozomi's face pressed against her as her tongue moved around inside of her, quickly ratcheting up the pleasure in her. Her tongue was like a godsend, and Maki's hips started to move as she rode it a bit. Damn, it felt good...

She needed more, though. While Nozomi ate her out, she moved one hand to her chest and started to squeeze her breasts through the maid outfit. It was nice, but she really needed to get more up close and personal. Grunting, she pulled down her top, getting her bra down as well so she had unfettered access. She hissed and moaned as she pinched her nipples, whimpering when she felt Nozomi's hands grab onto her ass and start squeezing the flesh. That was more like it...

Once Nozomi got into it, she _really_ got into it. She kept moving her tongue until she got an extra-positive response out of Maki, and then she seemed to remember exactly where that spot was so that she could return to it and drive Maki wild. Her hands kept lifting up Maki's skirt as she peppered her ass with increasingly harder smacks. Maki's breathing was getting heavier, with her hand on the headboard tightening its grip. She rode Nozomi's face a bit faster, her movements less restrained the closer she got to cumming.

Her hand released the headboard as she came, crying out Nozomi's name in the throes of her passion. She definitely made a mess all over Nozomi's face, but it didn't seem like she was complaining. Not with the way her tongue kept moving to lick up every single drop. Once Maki finished her climax, she pulled herself off of Nozomi, falling onto her back and panting as she stared up at the ceiling. It didn't take long for Nozomi to get up and lean over into her line of sight, the sheen of Maki's juices visible on her face.

"That was very quenching," Nozomi remarked with a smile, cleaning off the rest of Maki's quim with two fingers. Then she slowly licked it off, which helped to start bringing Maki's energy back to life. "Now, I believe there's still some cleaning left to do." Oh, right. She still had to do that? Letting out an exhausted breath, she shut her eyes and didn't respond for a moment. She knew that Nozomi was still watching her, though. Waiting.

"Yes Master..."

* * *

There had been no pizza left in the box, thankfully. She couldn't fit it completely in the trash can, so she just left it leaning up against it. Nozomi could take care of it later. That was it for the room. It was as clean as it'd ever be. She had not expected to have to do that as part of her gift, but at least it was done, and Nozomi seemed thankful. It made her smile to hear Nozomi praise her for a job well done.

With that all completed, she was standing next to the couch, waiting for whatever she was supposed to do next. Nozomi was lounging on the couch, watching TV. Well, not _exactly_ TV. At least, not what one would normally watch on their television. Apparently Nozomi had decided that now was a good time to watch some hardcore porn, because that was always appropriate viewing material when one was with their girlfriend. Nozomi glanced over at her and grinned at the blush on her face. Maybe she was doing it because she knew that she'd get this kind of reaction.

"Hey Maki, I'm kinda hungry now. Why don't you go get me a cherry popsicle from the freezer?" Maki rolled her eyes but muttered the requisite 'yes Master' before turning to go to the kitchen. "Ah, and one more thing." Maki stopped in her tracks, waiting for whatever else she had to do. "Take off the maid outfit. I want you to service me in your underwear."

"Excuse me?" She whirled around to face Nozomi, who just smiled at her without a word. There was a bit of challenge in her eyes, waiting for Maki to try and get out of her duties. She almost did this time, but she faltered. Her hand raised in protest, but no words followed it. She'd really trapped herself with this, hadn't she? This was a hundred percent Nico's fault. What was worse - or better, depending on one's point of view - was that she was getting into it. Having Nozomi tell her what to do was, dare she say, hot. She still wasn't prepared to admit that, though. "Um, can you... can you say that again?"

"Take off the maid outfit, Maki." She locked eyes with Maki, making her gulp and clutch her skirt tightly. The fires of resistance that she'd had just moments before seemed to fade away, leaving her resigned to the fate that she'd chosen. It was for Nozomi's birthday, she told herself. This was the present she had decided to give her, and she needed to play that role perfectly. That was a nice way of not admitting that she was turned on and was willing to do whatever lewd thing Nozomi wanted her to.

"Yes... Yes Master." She was already holding onto her skirt, so it didn't take much effort to pull it down and expose herself below the waist. Her face was rapidly reddening as she lifted her top over her head, dropping it onto the floor and stepping out of her skirt. It wasn't like she'd felt very confident wearing that in the first place, but now she exuded a completely different aura without it. She was positively timid, shyly looking at Nozomi. On the other hand, Nozomi was eyeing her now half-naked girlfriend like a piece of prey. Some very sexy prey. She licked her lips as she eyed Maki up and down, excited for the moment where she could finally remove her soaked panties.

Maki slowly turned around and made her way to the kitchen, this time without Nozomi stopping her. That may have been attributed to Nozomi having trouble doing anything besides stare at Maki's ass. The thong really was a nice touch. It showed off _everything_ , and she could barely keep herself from furiously fingering herself just from the sight of that plump, juicy butt. She needed to restrain herself, though. That time would come, and she would be a more satisfied woman for it. There was still a bit more theater left for her to milk, so she quickly undid her bra and casually tossed it aside. Now she just had to wait for Maki to return.

When Maki came back with the popsicle in hand, she just about dropped it when confronted with the heavenly sight in front of her. She froze in place, unable to do much except for breathe and ogle Nozomi's breasts. Who could blame her? They were the type of breasts that could make anyone stop and stare for awhile. Nozomi knew this, of course, and she always made sure to use her powers for good. _Her_ good, but that still had the word 'good' in it.

"Oh Maki, come give me my popsicle, please." That shook Maki from her breast-induced hypnosis, which is absolutely a superpower, even if the Power Listing Wiki doesn't say so. She stumbled over to the couch, handing over the popsicle for Nozomi to take. "Thanks darlin'." She unwrapped it and handed the wrapping to Maki, who groaned and went back to throw it in the trash. Nozomi just patiently waited for Maki to return again, so that she could slide the popsicle into her mouth and do some suggestive tonguing.

Just like she expected, Maki watched with rapt attention, squirming a bit where she stood. Nozomi made sure she kept an eye on her to watch her movements while she consumed her popsicle in a specifically FDA-disapproved manner. Her licks were sloppy, and now that it was out in the open, it began to slowly melt. Drops of cherry-flavored juice dripped down onto her exposed chest, making quite the mess. "Oops, how short-sighted of me. I'm just such a messy eater." She grinned at Maki, thinking of more than just a mere popsicle now. "Come clean up this mess, if you'd please. Ah, with your tongue, of course. No need to waste time getting a washcloth, hmm?"

"No... No need, Master." Maki tentatively approached the couch, sitting down next to Nozomi. She looked down at Nozomi's breasts, knowing that it was blatantly obvious that she was staring. It didn't seem to matter as much now, though. They both knew what the deal was. There wasn't much use in being stubborn about it now. Besides, she really, really wanted to shove her face into those massive mammaries...

She leaned down to do what was commanded of her, sticking her tongue out and starting to lick up the watery remains of the popsicle. Cherry wasn't a preferred flavor of hers, but she didn't hate it, so it wasn't too bad doing this. Of course, considering _what_ she was licking it off of, she would've inhaled an entire mikan if Nozomi had placed it there.

Nozomi was watching her with undisguised delight, still sucking away on her popsicle. Occasional drops of cherry fell onto her left breast while Maki was cleaning the right, though Maki still backed up a bit to make sure it didn't get in her hair. Her licks weren't as emphatic as they could be, as she forced herself to wait until there wasn't a chance of ruining her hair.

Once Nozomi finally finished off her popsicle, leaving the stick between her teeth like a large toothpick, Maki could finally let loose with her desires. Throwing hesitance to the wind, she placed a hand on Nozomi's left breast and started to drag her tongue over every inch that was stained with red. She lapped up everything, but she was now in too deep to just pull back down. Kisses became interspersed between her licks, groping Nozomi's breast and getting a moan out of her.

She moved down to Nozomi's right nipple, latching onto it and sucking hard. Her tongue was now used to flick the nub left and right, while her hand continue to squeeze Nozomi's left breast. Then she decided her other hand needed to get in on the action, and she scooted herself over, nearly sitting on Nozomi's lap now. Still sucking thirstily on her nipple, she grabbed that breast with her other hand and greedily groped both tits. It was so unbelievably intoxicating. She couldn't pull away even if she wanted to. It would've been perfectly okay if she ended up suffocating against those wonderful tits.

Nozomi's moans were louder now, more lustful in their tone. It was like a chorus of angels to Maki, welcoming her into the Heaven that was Nozomi's pillow-y breasts. She felt Nozomi put a hand on the back of her head, gently pushing her down. Maki wasn't about to try and escape from that, though she did move to give Nozomi's left nipple the proper oral attention. Nozomi kept moaning above her, whispering down to her how her panties were soaked now and that it was all the fault of a certain naughty maid. She had never realized that just how turned on she could become. Whimpered muffles sounded from Nozomi's chest as Maki started to grind against her leg. There was no capacity for shame in her brain anymore. That space had been taken up by pure, unfiltered lust.

The hand that wasn't on the back of her head slid down between Maki's legs, fingers prodding at the fabric of her thong. Maki shuddered and moved herself off of Nozomi's leg, rewarded by having that hand enter her thong and those fingers slip into her soaked snatch. She moaned against Nozomi's breasts, her tongue starting to get tired from moving around so much. It needed a break, but her fingers were now raring to go. Now resting her head against Nozomi's breasts, she worked her hand into Nozomi's sweatpants and felt her panties. She hadn't been lying: Maki could feel just how drenched they were. It excited her.

She put her hand in Nozomi's panties and slipped a finger inside her heated pussy, then another. This was where her 'studies' were going to come into play. Well, studies and practical experience. She'd fingered herself before, but not all that often. Hopefully, as long as Nozomi was still into it, she could keep moving her fingers around and repeat whatever got her girlfriend moaning the loudest. Sounded like a plan.

With her lips no longer magnetically attached to Nozomi's chest, her moans could be heard more clearly as they both fingered each other. Maki felt pleased with herself whenever she got a particularly loud moan out of Nozomi, but then she'd be easily made to moan just as loud, and she wouldn't be able to concentrate much on her own self-satisfaction. What she _could_ concentrate on was the satisfaction that Nozomi was giving her, which was making her thighs quiver as she bucked against Nozomi's fingers. The pleasure was steadily becoming overwhelming.

Though her fingering skills were improving with each thrust and random brushing on Nozomi's clit, she couldn't compete with Nozomi. The way she did it seemed effortless, and despite having already cum not too long ago, she was already nearing another orgasm. She tried to hold off, to work Nozomi over before that, but she couldn't stem the tide long. Her head tilted back as she cried out, her juices gushing onto Nozomi's wiggling fingers and making a complete mess of her underwear.

She rested her head back on Nozomi's breasts, her heart hammering as she panted heavily. Her fingers were starting to cramp up a bit, showing off her inexperience. That was the kind of thing she'd been worried about, and she started to wonder if Nozomi was judging her. There had to be something she could do to make up for this. Hmm... Her tongue seemed to be okay now, after having a break...

"Master... Please let me eat you out. I... I want to taste you, Master." Nobody needed to know that the proud Nishikino heiress begged in the bedroom... or in the living room. Nozomi's eyes widened slightly, but then she smiled brightly and removed her hands from Maki. She lifted her hips, and Maki moved to the side to allow Nozomi room to remove her sweatpants. Her panties came down with them, both of them remaining at the bottom of her legs. She then spread her legs, stretching the fabrics to give Maki some room. Without hesitation, she got down onto the floor, on her knees, and put her hands on Nozomi's thick thighs. Her eyes shined as they stared at her prize.

Not wanting to waste another moment, she leaned in and shoved her tongue into Nozomi's pussy. She moaned out from above, placing a hand back on Maki's head to urge her on. Her tongue thrusted in and out in as much of a rhythm as she could. It was hard when she was so needy, and her head was swimming in lust, which made it worse. All in all, her tongue work was sloppy but mostly effective, giving her the sweet taste of Nozomi's juices.

She was needy for more than just the taste, though. Two orgasms just weren't going to cut it when she was so incredibly aroused. She let go of one of Nozomi's thighs and reached down to start fingering herself, moving her fingers in and out slowly as most of her concentration was still on eating Nozomi out. Her movements made her inadvertently push her ass back, accidentally rubbing against Nozomi's sweatpants. The fabric felt strangely nice against her skin, though, and she moaned in between Nozomi's legs as she subtly kept rubbing her ass against them.

Her nails dug into Nozomi's thigh as she let her girlfriend push her face in further. She had started to focus more on her clit, lapping at it with her tongue and perking her ears for the sounds of loud moaning. Her legs were starting to kick a bit, which told Maki that she was close. She kept it up with her licks, doing all the motions and movements that she'd noticed Nozomi responding the best too. It also had the effect of Nozomi bringing her legs back after kicking out, which rubbed her sweatpants against Maki's ass. By that point, she'd just accepted that she really liked the feeling of Nozomi's clothing brushing against her skin, and it was helping her get closer to yet another orgasm.

This time, Nozomi was going to cum first, though. Her legs tightened around Maki's head, locking her in place with her thick thighs. She started to buck wildly, desperately against Maki's outstretched tongue. Grinding against Maki's face, she let out a high-pitched, pleasured squeal and started to cum. Her juices squirted out onto Maki's tongue and all over her face, making a complete mess. Not that Maki really minded in the moment. She kept moving her tongue around while Nozomi came, feeling overly warm when she heard her shouting out her name into the empty apartment. Hopefully those walls weren't too thin.

Nozomi leaned her head back against the wall and panted out, absently groping herself as her legs loosened and freed Maki. The redhead pulled herself away from Nozomi's pussy, licking around her lips to try to get all the juice she could into her mouth. "Wow..." She murmured, though she wasn't sure that Nozomi had heard her. Her hand was still in her panties, her orgasm about halfway peaked, but she was okay with not reaching it now. She'd already cum twice, and it wasn't fair that she had more orgasms than Nozomi, especially on her birthday.

"That was niiice," Nozomi moaned out, sitting up and running her fingers through Maki's hair. "I love a maid with a strong tongue on her." Maki blushed and looked down, but the compliment made her smile. "Now, there's still one thing you need to clean." Maki looked up curiously. Nozomi grinned and pointed at herself. "Let's take a bath together, Maki. I want you to bathe me." They'd never bathed together, unless you counted being at that spa once when they were still in Muse. Tonight seemed like the perfect night to have their first _intimate_ bath together, though. She smiled and nodded, placing her hands on Nozomi's knees.

"I'd love to, Master."

* * *

They ended up removing all of their clothes and absconding to the bathroom, where Nozomi decided she had to have her hands on Maki at all times while the bathtub was filling up with water. Maki wasn't going to complain, though. It felt good to have Nozomi's hands on her chest, and she moaned every time she got a kiss on her neck. The warm water was starting to mist up the mirror, though it wasn't the only thing getting heated in there.

When the bathtub was finally filled, Maki got in first. She sighed as she was partially engulfed in the warm water, leaning her back against the end of the tub. It felt good to let her muscles relax in the water after the 'exercise' she'd just finished. Nozomi entered the tub next, the water being displaced and splashing against the sides as she sat down on Maki's lap with a giggle. It wasn't an extravagantly large bathtub like Maki was used to, and it certainly wasn't meant for two people, so they had to make room for each other. This certainly wasn't the worst way to do it.

Maki leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Nozomi's stomach, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. She took that moment to indulge herself in a more calming intimacy, though she was sure Nozomi didn't mind having a pair of breasts being pressed against her back. They were both quiet for that moment, just enjoying each other's company. It was almost like they were lost in their own little world. No worries, no responsibilities: just each other. Of course, in this little world they were currently in, Maki was still supposed to Nozomi's maid, and there was still a job for her to do.

She reached out for Nozomi's body wash, situated on her right. Appropriately enough, the liquid was purple when she squirted some of it onto her palm, She rubbed her hands together to get the soapy substance on both palms, then reached around and started to wash Nozomi's chest. Of course those were the parts she'd start with. Was their any doubt?

Nozomi leaned back against Maki and moaned softly, closing her eyes to give in to the sensations of Maki massaging her mammaries. Though they'd just started their bath, she already had a feeling that this was lots better than bathing on her own. Having Maki's hands on her felt much more enticing than her own. It mostly caused her to sigh pleasantly, though she also let out a few higher-pitched moans whenever Maki's fingers moved across her nipples.

Eventually Maki had to start cleaning the rest of Nozomi's body, or otherwise her intentions might come under suspicion. She moved on to other parts of her body: the arms, the shoulders, the stomach. However, getting below that proved to be too much for the poor girl. She was still horny, if the way she was trying to subtly grind against Nozomi's ass was any indication. Plus, in her mind she still owed her girlfriend a second orgasm.

This time, she was the one to surprise Nozomi with a couple fingers up her pussy. Nozomi gasped and grabbed the side of the tub, eyes wide as she looked back at Maki. The redhead blushed but smiled softly as she started to move her fingers in and out of Nozomi's pussy, getting a couple more moans out of her. Nozomi turned back around and laid her head back on Maki's shoulder, allowing the way her body moved in the confines of the tub to spur Maki on. She'd never say no to some finger-fucking.

With Nozomi leaning her head back like that, her neck was perfectly exposed for Maki. Taking advantage of that, she leaned in and started to kiss and nip at it, drawing out more moans from Nozomi. She was feeling a lot more confident sexually than she had at the start of the night, which ended up benefiting both of them. Deciding to test the waters, she inserted a third finger into Nozomi's pussy and started thrusting all three of them in and out. The reaction she got was definitely positive.

Now that there was no hiding her intentions, she returned a hand back to Nozomi's breasts and went past massaging and straight to groping. Nozomi mewled and moaned in pleasure, displacing more water as she bucked up against Maki's fingers. Some of the water began to splash out of the tub, but neither of them cared. Both of them were focused on the heated pleasure right between Nozomi's thick, quivering thighs.

Under normal circumstances, Nozomi would be reciprocating with her own fingers. To her, she didn't keep a running tally of orgasms in order to figure out who owed who one. If the two of them were satisfied at the end of the day, that was all that mattered. She wasn't able to give it to Maki as good as she was getting it, though. With the way she was sitting on Maki, she couldn't properly reach down and get between her legs. That left her at the mercy of Maki's building confidence.

Neither of them were sure of how much time passed while they were in the tub. Maki's fingers didn't seem to get tired no matter how powerfully she was fucking Nozomi with them. Eventually the pleasure building inside of her became too much to handle, and with a loud moan she climaxed all over Maki's fingers. Maki wrapped her arm around Nozomi's chest and held her close, continuing to lightly kiss her neck as more water was sent flying out of the tub and onto the tile.

She tilted her head as she came down from her orgasm to kiss Maki with the rest of her strength. For having done something most people would consider dirty, she was feeling rather clean and refreshed. Exhausted, sure, but eminently satisfied. With her energy needing a moment to recover, she closed her eyes and let Maki start washing her hair. Considering how long it was, it gave her quite a bit of time to just lay there and bask in the afterglow. Maki's fingers were quite soothing. _'Mmm...'_

Eventually both of them finished washing up, with Nozomi having turned around and helped to bathe Maki. Of course, the way she turned around ended up with both of their breasts being pushed together, and neither of them could really help themselves... So, to put it simply, they finished getting clean right after they finished fingering each other to matching third orgasms.

They found themselves laying in each other's arms on the bathroom floor, drip drying on a couple of towels that they laid out. The water in the tub circled down the drain as Maki tried to pull another towel over them to help them dry. It didn't help much, as Nozomi kept knocking it off whenever she'd cuddle closer to Maki and sneak a smooch or three. "Nozomi, we're supposed to be drying off."

"We'll get dry eventually." She smiled and cuddled as close as she could, and Maki couldn't find it in her to argue any further. It was too nice being this close to Nozomi. Having mind blowing sex was great and all - and it _really_ was - but it didn't feel complete without the two of them snuggled in each other's arms afterwards. "This was a great birthday, Maki. I don't think anything's going to top seeing you in a maid outfit and cleaning my room."

"Well don't get used to it, got it?" Maki hid her blush on Nozomi's shoulder, feeling the arms around her tighten their grip. "That was just because it's your birthday, and... and I wanted to get you something special. And you liked it, so I'm glad. I love you, you know?" Nozomi pulled back from the hug, looking at Maki with a huge smile on her face.

"Aww, it's always so tough to get you to say that! I love you too!" She captured Maki's lips again, this time in a deeper, meaningful kiss. Maki was a bit embarrassed, but her lips curled into a smile as she kissed Nozomi back. The two of them continued to hold each other close, neither of them wanting to let the other go for even a second as they found every little excuse to keep kissing. As far as they were concerned, the rest of the world didn't exist outside of their cozy, warm love.

Eventually they did stop making out long enough to officially dry off and get ready for bed. It was there that one last issue arose: Maki didn't have anything to wear to bed. Her pajamas were at home, and she wasn't going to sleep in her underwear. She _especially_ wasn't going to sleep naked, even though Nozomi suggested it once or twice. They finally settled on one of Nozomi's shirts - pastel yellow and big enough to keep slipping down Maki's left shoulder - and a pair of comfy gray shorts that were also a bit too big. Since the thong was the only underwear Maki had, she reluctantly wore that underneath. Better than nothing.

Nozomi turned off the lights and the two of them got into bed together, getting under the covers and snuggling close. Normally Maki didn't like close cuddling when she was trying to sleep. She'd tried it a couple times before when she spent the night with Nozomi, but the extra body heat made it difficult for her to sleep. It also made her arm uncomfortable, since she had to lay on it while embracing Nozomi. Eventually she just couldn't take it and every time they were together thereafter, she would sleep on her back next to her. For Nozomi's birthday, however, she was willing to try it again.

"This was a great day." Nozomi smiled sleepily, resting her head against Maki's chest. "Thank you for spending it with me."

"I wouldn't want to spend it anywhere else." Maki closed her eyes and held Nozomi tightly, ignoring the lack of movement she was able to do when they were laying together like this. Nozomi was worth it. "You know... I can stay for at least a little while longer tomorrow. Is there anything you'd want to do?"

"Hmm..." Nozomi thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "I'd like to have lunch with you, then see if Kotori has any other outfits I can get you into. Ooh, I wonder if she has those cheerleading outfits still."

"Mm... Maybe just lunch, then."

"Hmm? You want to try on our old cheerleading outfits without any alterations? Mmm, sounds nice. Goodnight Maki."

"Nozomi? Nozomi, don't you dare fall asleep! I am _not_ doing that. Nozomi!" She didn't get a response. Nozomi just grinned as she pretended to sleep, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing when she heard Maki sigh dramatically. "You're lucky I love you." She giggled and planted a couple of kisses on Maki's chest, looking up and staring at her stubborn, shy, loving girlfriend in the dark. The lack of light couldn't dim her beauty or importance, though.

"I am. I really am."


End file.
